Neurological disorder
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are finally reunited after three years... But what's Shikamaru hiding? And what's this about Temari having a boyfriend? Okay he's got to go. And Shikamaru's going to insure that. Warning for Dark/Possessive inner Shikamaru.
1. Chapter 1

Neurological disorder

Rated M: Violence, drug use, alcohol consumption, sexual situations, course language.

Note: Everything will be explained, or further explained in the next chapters.

P.s: **This-**means an inner voice is talking/thoughts

The ages are the same in this, purely because it interrupts my past scene, but to appease any viewers, let's say Shikamaru skipped a grade -.-;

P.p.s: Sorry about this, i realized a few things needed to be changed... and extended -.-;

Chapter 1: Reunion

"Settle down class... we have a new student here today...He skipped a grade like a few of our other students so please, welcome him to year 11." The masked sensei motioned for a smokey haired teen to come into the class. His eyes had the same colouring; it reflected the boredom he was feeling. The boy was around six foot four and had hoops in his ears. His hair was tied up like a pony tail and his grey uniform slacks partially covered his sleek black school shoes which contrasted noticeably with his un-tucked, white school shirt-top two buttons undone. The boy's black tie was loose around his long neck and his black and grey blazer was unbuttoned. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" A sigh drew from his lips and his toned form turned to the class. One of his pale cream arms shut the door to the class room and he spoke.

"The name's Nara Shikamaru." he stated uninterestedly. He shifted his bag on his back and started sauntering to his seat. However, as he was about to take a seat, a blonde haired female burst in the room.

"Dammit Kakashi, thanks to you I had to sort out-!" The spiky haired female stopped in mid-sentence and stared at her new classmate. He stared back. The class had gone silent by then and were staring at the two who seemed to be frozen still. After a few seconds of pin drop silence. Shikamaru had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing the girl so fiercely she slammed into a wall. The girl only had a split second shocked hesitance before replying with the same urgency. Shikamaru's hands fisted in her hair and cupped her ass, crushing her against him. The girl groaned softly before wrapping her legs around him, giving him more room and a better grip. His calloused hands snuck under her shorts as his arms and wall supported her.

'Verdammt...' Shikamaru thought, as his tongue twisted with it's partner. Temari clutched onto him harder to her, nails digging in to his scalp and shoulder, as the need to breathe became greater, but was an impossible since there was no way in heaven or hell that they would separate _again_.

'Good God...' The dirty blonde haired female ground roughly against Shikamaru, making him rip off his tie and the girl's own in one rough tug. Kakashi and the other students stared on in shock as it got more passionate and out of control. Kakashi begrudgingly excepted being a reponsible teacher and coughed awkwardly.

"Temari, Shikamaru, take this outside!" Kakashi said, snapping them out of it.

The two "Hey sensei, Temari just-" a new figure stepped into the room. The brown haired teen's matching orbs eyed the way Shikamaru held Temari and their dishevelled appearance. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked, his brow twitching. Shikamaru blinked slowly and turned to the rest of the class, then to Kakashi. He turned back to Temari (who still had her legs around him and hands latched on to his body) and his lips crashed against her's yet again. Temari's misty teal orbs snapped back to Shikamaru and never broke his hazy gaze. Both of their brains could not function at the moment, seeing as their minds were filled with each other.

Shikamaru narrowly missed a punch to the face as he pulled Temari's five foot six frame out of the way. He was about to lash out before Temari stopped him. "No." she said, her voice was like heaven to Shikamaru and he almost took her then and their... Until it registered just what she said.

"Why not?" It was Temari's turn to be stupefied, his lazy tone was laced with rage and it was just as sexy as the authority in her voice to him... then it registered why she stopped him. Temari slowly unwrapped her legs from around his hips, pushing off of him and attempting to put space between them. Shikamaru went to stop her, but she put a hand out, 'No' clearly evident on her features.

"He's my... boyfriend... Kizeki Shirai." Temari took in Shikamaru's shell-shocked form with visible sorrow. 'For God-sake, the timing, I only got together with him last month...' Temari wanted to cry. 'But he's a great person, I couldn't just... wait... what am I doing? There's no way, after what Shikamaru put me through, am I going to let him back into my life like nothing happened... He needs to know that there were scars left behind... It was simply a moment of weakness which will never happen again.' Shikamaru turned his head to Kizeki and took in his enraged expression. The guy was around six foot one. He seemed well built and his arms were toned. He sighed and walked to his allocated seat. "Don't you dare shut down on me now, not when I finally have you back in my life." Temari growled. 'But still... I'm never losing him again.

"We can talk at home. I moved back next door." Shikamaru drawled, the pain in his eyes were replaced by his bored facade.

"Alright." That was all Temari could say. Kizeki felt peeved that he seemed to be forgotten... he was even more pissed off when he saw her take her seat right beside the new guy.

'I'll make her spill at lunch.' he thought determinedly.

Shikamaru watched out of the corner of his eye as Temari took her seat beside him. 'Kami, why do you hate me?' He turned his eyes back to the window and sighed inaudibly. 'Everything's changed now... I wonder if I can change her mind..? Of course I can. But can she forgive me..? What I did shouldn't be forgiven, especially since our bond was unbreakable.'

Temari stared over at his forlorn form worriedly. 'I never do understand what's going on in his mind... how irritating.'

Five reviews for next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Neurological disorder**_

Rated M: Violence, drug use, alcohol consumption, sexual situations, course language.

Note: Everything will be explained, or further explained in the next chapters.

P.p.s: **This-**means an inner voice is talking/thoughts

**_Chapter 2: Break_**

Shikamaru and Temari packed their things extra slow as they waited for everyone to file out for break. They stole glances at each other every now and then and tried to be as subtle as possible. Kizeki watched them sneak glances at each other. 'I think I'm gonna be sick.' He faked a gag as he snapped his head away from the two. Temari then cleared her throat and both guys turned to look at her. After turning away from Shikamaru's stony gaze, the action seemed extremely reluctant, she faced Kizeki.

"Do you mind giving us a moment?" Temari asked, her voice was so calm and collected, Kizeki almost fell for it.

"After what happened earlier? No shit." Kizeki scowled.

"I admit that you have every right to be angry at me... However I REALLY need to speak to Shika...maru... alone."Temari's teal eyes bore heavily into Kizeki's.

"No." He scowled.

Temari sighed in exasperation and turned to Shikamaru with pleading eyes, only to see him trying to contain his laughter. "What?" she muttered tersely.

"Oh, nothing... how long have you two been together? A week? Month maybe?" He asked amusedly, but Temari could see in his eyes the anger he was trying to keep at bay.

"A month. What's it to you?" Kizeki challenged.

Shikamaru clapped. "I can't believe Mari stayed with you this long. Seriously... you don't know-" Shikamaru was stopped by Temari's voice.

"Shikamaru, don't start something now." She glared.

Shikamaru sighed and held up his arms in mock surrender. "Fine, fine." Shikamaru then turned his head lazily over to Kizeki. "Listen man... we get off to a very bad start, and I can tell you now that we're never gonna like each other." Temari would have flinched at his words if she didn't know how straight forward he is. "But Temari and I need to go over some important things, so we need some privacy."

"Will you touch her?"

"Yes." Temari almost smacked Shikamaru over the head. "But that's regardless of you being here." he pointed out, boredly.

"Then no way!" Kizeki declared.

"Mari I'm getting impatient..." Shikamaru scowled, not taking his eyes off of Kizeki.

"Shika, let's talk about this at home." Temari's hand was placed on Shikamaru's bicep, making him relax and turn to her, his hardened eyes melting to a soft grey and a comforting smile grew across his lips. She smiled back instinctively and Shikamaru felt himself turn into putty under her warm gaze. Temari's hand felt his warmth radiate through his shirt and sink into the palm of her hand.

'Damn he's gotten strong over the years. I can just feel the-'

**WAY off topic girl... he hurt you remember...**

'But look at those eyes... I can't be angry at him if he keeps looking at me like that...'

**Dammit grow some balls, he does not deserve us!**

'But we both really didn't have a choice-'

**I won't hear it! Enough! Alright?**

'Tsk, fine. Why am I arguing with myself? Have I gone insane?'

**Probably-now pay attention-He's looking at you in that stupid knowing way of his.**

Temari blushed and drew her hand back, much to Shikamaru's displeasure. But he didn't protest. 'Smart boy.'

"Alright, fine..." Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Mendokosu..."

Temari couldn't help a chuckle past her lips. "I see you have you're the same as always lazy-ass." Temari said softly.

"Shut up you troublesome women." Shikamaru scowled, but their was light in his eyes.

Temari's brow twitched. "Do you really want to start this now, Nara?" she asked with a soft frown.

Shikamaru bent down and kissed her forehead out of instinct. "You're-"

"-too pretty to frown?" Temari finished gently. Shikamaru smiled. "How could I forget." She rolled her eyes at him.

"SO." Kizeki interrupted un-amusedly. "Anyone care to tell me what's going on-and why I shouldn't punch the fucking hell out of him for doing that to you?"

"Well for one you won't be able to land a hit on him-we did jujitsu together-he's a black belt." Temari pointed out to a disbelieving Kizeki. "Another thing is that if either of you fight-you've both got hell to pay curtesy of me. I don't care who started it, all you need to know is i'll be the one to finish it." Temari growled. Both teens gulped and Kizeki nodded his head in affirmation. "Well Nara, you have anything to add?" Temari cocked a brow.

"You don't wanna know what i'm thinking right now." Shikamaru drawled suggestively.

Temari rolled her eyes and fought off a blush. "Fine." she seethed, turing her arousal into anger. "Now both of you go eat. I'm famished." Temari walked out.

Kizeki took a one long look at Shikamaru, who was ignoring him and getting his things. "Stay away from Temari." He bit out.

"Naah, the chick can handle herself." Shikamaru smirked lopsidedly and sauntered out.

"Fucking bastard..." Kizeki muttered to himself before stalking off to the cafeteria.

**_Thank you to my lovely reviewers ;p I appreciate all comments._**

_**Any concerns? Please consult with me.**_

_**5 revs for next chappy**_


	3. Chapter 3

Neurological disorder

Rated M: Violence, drug use, alcohol consumption, sexual situations, course language.

Note: Everything will be explained, or further explained in the next chapters.

P.s: **This-**means an inner voice is talking/thoughts

The ages are the same in this, purely because it interrupts my past scene, but to appease any viewers, let's say Shikamaru skipped a grade -.-;

Dark Shikamaru is revealed soon so stay tuned :D

**Chapter 3: Cafeteria**

Shikamaru was tackled to the ground by two blonds and a chubby orange-head. "Guys...crushing...me..." Shikamaru winced.

"SHIKAMARU!" All three cried out in unison.

"Hey guys." Shikamaru sweat-dropped and patted their backs comfortingly. "Dammit Ino, Choji, Naruto! Get off of me!"

Temari was laughing along with Tenten and Kiba, where as Sasuke and Neji were smirking.

"Welcome back Shika." Sakura beamed, clapping him on the back after he collected himself-and the others-from the floor.

"Welcome back Shikamaru-san." Hinata smiled happily.

"Thanks you guys..." Shikamaru smiled softly.

"Shikamaru." Said guy turned his head to see an onyx eyed Raven haired male smirking knowingly at him.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru grinned as they bumped fists.

"It's good to have you back." Sasuke nodded.

"It's great... sort of... to be back man..." Shikamaru gave a lopsided smile.

Sasuke shook his head and glanced in Temari's direction. He saw that her eyes were solely on Shikamaru. "You hurt her... and yourself. She's not going to forgive you that easily." Sasuke advised. "Plus she has a lapdog with her." Sasuke scowled, glancing distastefully at Kizeki's approaching form. Shikamaru grinned sardonically.

"This is why you are my best friend." he shook his head and Sasuke, smile still pasted on his face.

"What about me?" Choji scowled.

"No one could ever replace you Cho." Shikamaru ruffled the big guy's hair. He beamed at Shikamaru and then nodded at Ino.

She smiled as bright as a beacon. "Okay people, listen up!" She said in her banshee screech. All heads turned in the cafeteria and the murmurs died down. "I am hosting a party to celebrate Shikamaru's return to Tokyo from Germany! Say something in German for us! Please Shikamaru?" Ino begged. Everyone cheered and agreed.

Shikamaru groaned and muttered 'Mendokuse.' But they managed to convince him. turned and faced Temari, who raised a brow at him. "Ich-liebe dich," He muttered, walking towards her. When he got to her he cupped her face in his hand "Engel." Shikamaru said, gently stroked her face with the rough pad of his thumb.

"KYAAAA!" Sakura squealed.

"What does it mean Sakura!" Ino gasped.

"I love you Angel!" she squealed as Temari turned slightly red, along with Shikamaru. There were wolf whistles, catcalls and squealing all around.

"...See what you do?" Temari scowled, there were quite a few guys eying her, making Shikamaru inch closer to her.

"You still love me." Shikamaru pointed out with a lazy smiled.

"Hai... Aishteru..." Temari murmured, speaking her thoughts. Her eyes widened as she realized she said it out loud.

Shikamaru wrapped his long fingers around her forearm and pulled her against him, making her crush against his lean form. "Mari... I can't wait..." Shikamaru muttered into her ear, as his other fist clenched at his side.

"Well you have to. I have a boyfriend, and we have too much to settle before-" Temari was interrupted by a hand brushing her hair off of her face.

"Please..." the need and the lust in Shikamaru's eyes pushed Temari over the edge and in that moment of hesitance Shikamaru's lips were on her's hungrily invading her mouth as he pushed her up against the table. "Nn-gh!" Temari cried out in surprise, giving Shikamaru entry. He groaned low in appreciation as her arms tugged roughly on his hair, pulling them closer. Sasuke rolled his eyes and signalled to Neji. He looked questioningly at Sasuke, who indicated to Kizeki's bewildered form. He nodded and they restrained him from interrupting their little moment.

"Ain't love grand?" Sakura cooed, grinning at the couple mauling each other on the floor.

"We interrupt once Shikamaru or Temari start taking clothes off right?" Tenten questioned.

"Mmm-hmm." Sakura nodded as she and the others contented themselves by watching their two friends tongue rape each other.

"Get off of me!" Kizeki managed to yell out, snapping Temari out of it.

"Oh shit." She groaned. "Not again!"

"Someone explain to me what the hell is going on!" Kizeki snapped.

**Sorry, this was a lead up chap, hope you liked it though :D**

**Comments? Concerns? I'd like to hear you out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Neurological disorder**_

**_Rated M: Violence, drug use, alcohol consumption, sexual situations, course language._**

**_Note: Everything will be explained, or further explained in the next chapters._**

**_P.s: '_This' -_means an inner voice is talking/thoughts_**

**_The ages are the same in this, purely because it interrupts my past scene, but to appease any viewers, let's say Shikamaru skipped a grade -.-;_**

**_Dark Shikamaru is revealed somewhat in this chappy :D_**

**_Chapter 4: Explanations_**

"Sasuke, Neji! Leave him alone before you kill him..." Temari scowled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Neji sighed. "I will take you on Uchiha. You too Hyuga." Temari's eyes burned with the fire of a challenge.

"This is where I'll step in." Shikamaru scratched his head lazily as he yawned. "Sasuke, I don't like him, you don't like him, and Neji... well he's neutral." Neji smirked at the pineapple head and Tenten giggled softly. "But he doesn't stand a chance... so leave him be." Shikamaru stared sympathetically at Kizeki's bristled form.

"...Fine." Sasuke shoved his hands in his jeans and looked at a shocked Kizeki, he sighed and shook his head. Neji with drew as well, walking back to where Tenten stood. She giggled and kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Sakura jumped at Sasuke and Sasuke shielded her protectively from any other male's wandering eyes. His eyes stayed open as his tongue danced with her own. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his possessive friends.

"See I'm not the only one." Shikamaru sulked.

"Yeah, but they have a RIGHT to." Temari regretted the words as soon as they came out out of her mouth.

Shikamaru scrutinized her, his lazy demeanor tensing and eyes hardening. "I don't have the _right_?" he all but seethed.

Before Temari could say anything, a voice shouted. "No-you don't! Now stop ignoring me and answer my fucking questia-!" Kizeki was slammed into a wall by the scruff of his shirt.

"Never. EVER. Interrupt Temari." Shikamaru ground out, his voice low and animalistic. Shikamaru pushed pushing him harder against the wall at each word, emphasising his point.

**That's right you fucking bastard. You don't do that to MY women. Tighten you're grip, man, make it hurt. Mark it on his body so that he NEVER forgets who Temari belongs to. She is mine. Your's. Ours. And no one else has the right to claim that title but US.**

Kizeki's hands locked around his wrist, trying to break free of his hold. Shikamaru's eyes burned with the fires of hell as he slowly crushed Kizeki's windpipe.

**That's it... just a little-  
**

"SHIKAMARU NARA!" Temari cocked him square in the jaw, making a stunned Shikamaru drop Kizeki on the ground. The guy sputtered, gasping for air. "YOU BASTARD! CIVILIZED PEOPLE DON'T GO AROUND GRABBING PEOPLE BY THEIR THROATS!" Temari yelled at him, her breaths coming out in harsh pants. Shikamaru massaged his jaw, eyes wide in surprise.

**Okay I wanted to make her pant... but not like that.**

'Shut up, now's not the time.' Shikamaru snapped at his inner.

Temari growled in frustration. "What do you have to say for yourself Nara!" she demanded, grabbing him by the scruff of his own shirt.

"You're sexy when you're mad." Shikamaru leered.

"Yeah? Well you're about to drop dead if you don't apologize." Temari smiled evilly.

Shikamaru swallowed but didn't back down... yet. "And you're gonna make me how?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well... I'm not low enough to pull out the love card..." Shikamaru winced. "So how about this..." Temari leaned in and whispered into his ear, using her hold on him to pull her up. 'I am soo, gonna regret this.' Temari thought as she finished her proposition.

Shikamaru's slanted eyes snapped open as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "Done."

**Fuck yeah.**

"Good." Temari let go of his collar and sauntered off to get her lunch, Shikamaru just stared at her swinging ass all the while.

"WAIT!" Kizeki called out. "SOMEONE _please_ answer my question!"

"He's her ex you idiot." Kiba groaned in frustration. Getting tired of the drama.

"Yeah but-"

"And they never wanted to be separated, but circumstances forced their hand." Neji explained further.

"And now Temari is mad as hell with Shikamaru, for reasons that won't be explained, and won't drop you cause you're a great guy." Tenten continued.

"So really you are either stuck with Temari, who might keep doing this depending on how Shikamaru plays his cards." Kiba said.

"Or drop Temari and let Shikamaru and herself sort out their problems with no interruptions." Ino added in with a wishful smile.

"So really dude, you either need to get lost or deal with it." Naruto beamed.

"Or burn." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura chided. Said man just rolled his eyes.

"So I have no say in this?" Kizeki questioned disbelievingly.

"Well, Temari is head-strong so... pretty much." Tenten winced.

"Temari-san w-will s-soon come to a co-conclusion s-so... ano... please wait?" Hinata stuttered, ducking her head.

"You know..." Shikamaru said softly, drawing their attention to him. "She's still wearing it..." Shikamaru couldn't keep the smile off his face as Temari walked back to them. The others stared at him blankly. Temari saw everyone staring at Shikamaru, who was staring at her, beaming like an idiot, and she wondered what the hell was going on. That is till he took hold of her tray with one hand and the other drew wrapped around her waist, drawing her in for a kiss. The soft touch of lips surprised Temari and she blushed crimson as his eyes seemed to light up.

"Ano... what?" Temari couldn't help stuttering after that random act that sent her heart racing.

"You're still wearing it!" Shikamaru put the other tray down and pulled her closer, breathing in her scent as his head nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"What?" Temari asked, blush still sprayed across her cheeks. She coughed awkwardly when Shikamaru didn't answer. That's when Shikamaru bit her collar bone lightly. Temari's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh..." she murmured in recognition. She couldn't help a smile stretching across her face either. "Why would I ever take it off?" Temari laughed softly and stroked Shikamaru's hair. He chuckled deeply and shook his head happily.

"Again with the hidden messages and physical comntact?" Kizeki snapped. "What NOW?"

"Shut up! Can't you see they're having a moment!" Ino squealed.

"So... anyone care to share whats going on?" Neji muttered quizzically.

"Nah... it's our little secret." Shikamaru laughed again. "Isn't that right Mari."

"Yeah..." Temari also laughed softly.

"Come on! Please?" Naruto begged. Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other.

"Well..." They said together, turning to the other's, who looked at them expectantly.

**HAHAHA! I felt like I babbled a lot in this chappy, and it kind of went off topic.. OH WELL! I liked it.**

**Comments? Concerns? I'd like to hear you out :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Neurological disorder**_

_**Rated M: Violence, drug use, alcohol consumption, sexual situations, course language.**_

_**Note: Everything will be explained, or further explained in the next chapters.**_

_**P.s: '**_**This' ****_-means an inner voice is talking/thoughts_**

_**The ages are the same in this, purely because it interrupts my past scene, but to appease any viewers, let's say Shikamaru skipped a grade -.-;**_

_**Dark Shikamaru is revealed next chappy :D**_

Chapter 5: Awkward

"So why is he coming with us?" Shikamaru asked, eyeing Kizeki with hostile laziness.

"Cause it is the gentlemanly thing to escort you're GIRLFRIEND to her house." Kizeki quipped, his hands were fisted at his sides, whilst Shikamaru had his own shoved in his slack's pockets.

**Oh no he didn't.**

Temari smirked at her inner's comment as they casually walked down the street. The people around them were chatting happily with each other and she couldn't help but feel peeved off when a few girls eyed the two boys appreciatively. Though they seemed to be oblivious to it.

**That retard doesn't know who he is dealing with. **Shikamaru's inner was about to rip open his throat, but Shikamaru kept level headed and didn't so much as turn in his direction.

'Cool it. Remember what Temari said.' "I'm sure she thanks you for the tense atmosphere." Shikamaru couldn't help but mutter under his breath.

**I am so gonna fuck her tonight.**

'That sounds good... but what if she doesn't want-' Shikamaru's inner gave him an imaginary 'are you joking' stare. 'Okay fine. What happens if we _hurt_ her? And not in a pleasant way' Shikamaru tried to reign in the smirk that threatened to break his face.

**She said that we could do what we want.**

'Yeah, but if it doesn't feel right she is not going to accept us again.'

**Oh please. There is no way in hell that she wouldn't think it right. She LOVES us.**

'Well yeah, but you know Temari, always a trick up her sleeve.'

**BUT. We are known to be three steps ahead.**

Shikamaru stayed silent, knowing his inner was right.

'Well if this isn't awkward I don't know what is.' Temari sighed inwardly. She watched Kizeki shoot daggers at Shikamaru. 'How mature.' she thought. Her eyes roamed over Shikamaru's tone plains. Her eyes scrutinised every part of him, from his metallic iris', which was lost in thought, down to his soft lips, which parted slightly to show his gritted, white teeth; down his long neck to the collar of his opened blazer; and right down his long slacks covered legs to his lightly polished school shoes. Even his pineapple shaped hairdo made her nether regions throb with need.

**Sexy right?**

'You will burn one day with your lecherous thoughts.'

**If I'm gonna burn, I want it to be by the flames of his looooveee!**

Temari fought down a bright blush threatening to spread across her face and snapped her head back to the front. She almost face palmed. 'That is so cheesy it's not even funny.'

**And he's so sexy you can't even think straight.**

'Just... shut up... please?'

**Naah I'm on a roll! And I wouldn't mind if he joins in either. *wink-wink, nudge-nudge.***

'God, you are insufferable!'

**You ain't a a bowl of Skittles and rainbows either Miss Priss.**

Temari winced when her inner pointed that out. Temari mentally cheered when she reached her house. "Thanks you. Now if you two gentlemen would kindly excuse me, I'm going to head in . Alright..?" Temari trailed off as she heard a noise at her front door. "What in the world-"

The door slammed open. Out stepped Garra, his form tensed. "Temari you're late-" He stopped and looked at Shikamaru.

"Hey, how have you been-"

Garra stormed and aimed a punch at Shikamaru's gut. Kunkuro didn't waste a second and jumped out of the window, almost fly kicking Shikamaru's head. Shikamaru flipped backward and used his leg to counterattack Kunkuro whilst kicking Garra back. Temari sighed and watched them fight until Garra and Kunkuro cornered him to a tree. Kizeki gaped wide-eyed, earnestly watching, wandering what they were gonna do next. He almost fell when Kunkuro grabbed him into a head lock, with a smile trying split his face in two, and Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Garra's sulking face.

Temari laughed softly as she watched them. She shook her head and walked towards them. All three had arms open and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Kunkuro started laughing along with Shikamaru while Temari grinned at them and Garra had a ghost of a smile on his face. Temari turned to the left and saw Kizeki with a 'what the fuck' look plastered on his face. They group awkwardly parted.

"Well, you see Shikamaru's like Garra's big brother, he adores Shikamaru... for a few personal reasons. And Kunkuro was Shikamaru's fighting partner, so yeah... he got a huge head-start on you."

"Not fair." Kizeki growled.

"Life ain't fair. Now if you boys will excuse me, I'm going to go get ready for Ino's party... By the way, she said she would castrate you two if you didn't come. She even managed to get Matsuri to come." Temari winked at Garra's surprised face before sauntering off.

"God she's hot." Kizeki laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah... so beautiful..." Shikamaru seemed as if he was in a trance when he said those words. Garra smirked and went in next. Kunkuro hit Shikamaru over the head, with a grin as he went into the house. Shikamaru groaned with annoyance as he rubbed his head. He trudged to his house muttering things like "mendocosu" and "annoying".

Kizeki glared darkly at his retreating form and headed to the nearest bus stop to get his ride. 'I'm not outta the competition yet.

_**Okay, so this is what's gonna happen with the update.  
**_

_**10 reviews  
**_

_**OR  
**_

_**5 revs with one new Shikatema story or update xD  
**_

_**Thank you for reading,  
**_

**_comments? concerns? I's like to hear you out._  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Neurological disorder**_

_**Rated M: Violence, drug use, alcohol consumption, sexual situations, course language.**_

_**Note: Everything will be explained, or further explained in the next chapters.**_

_**P.s: '**_**This' ****_-means an inner voice is talking/thoughts_**

_**The ages are the same in this, purely because it interrupts my past scene, but to appease any viewers, let's say Shikamaru skipped a grade -.-;**_

_**NOTE: THEY ARE GETTING HOT AND HEAVY! xD  
**_

Chapter 6: Seduction

Temari sighed, shaking her head. When they were 10, Kankuro and Shikamaru taught Gaara how to spa. Ever since then they randomly attacked each other upon sight, trying to get the upper-hand on each other. Of course Gaara was only seven at the time, and Kankuro was 11, but they still seemed to be evenly matched... her little brother was a prodigy after all. Besides, Shikamaru, as lazy as he is, was no push over in a fight... 'Shikamaru...' Temari sighed, removing her socks.

**You promised him your body.**

'I did no such thing.' Temari almost growled.

**You said he may do anything he wants.**

'One thing. He may do **one** thing.'

**So you're gonna let him fuck you.**

'He won't-'

**Oh he will, you know this. You can't lie to me chicka.**

_'_I can try...' Temari rolled her eyes and shrugged off her blazer. 'It was a stupid moment of weakness and won't happen again.'

**Bitch please. If you really feel that way, stop him when he comes, he won't force you.**

'I...cannot go back on what I promised him...' Temari slid her tie off from around her neck.

**You want to screw him so hard. Or have him fuck you like a bitch in heat.**

'No. No I do not."

**Mmm-hmm**

Temari cursed under her breath and unbuttoned her shirt, shrugging it off her shoulders, casually throwing it on her bed. She was about to unzip her shirt when to strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against a bare, taught torso. 'He's here so soon..? I should have known.' Temari shivered as soft, callused palms pulled down the zip of her skirt, brushing against her naked skin, throwing hot waves her way. Her mind clouded with lust, eyes darkening, as a finger slipped through her undergarments, probing her swollen heat. Temari swore under her breath. "Shika..." she breathed softly.

"Mari..." His voice was a low rumble, causing sparks of electricity to race down her spine, a quick gasp escaping her lips. Shikamaru slid his hand up and down her body, simply exploring her whilst the other left her thoughts jumbled by playing with her heated sex. The panties were soon disposed of, as was her bra. Shikamaru cupped her breast in his palm and felt her nipples harden after a few languid strokes. A slight gust of wind blew from the opened window, of which Shikamaru entered through. Temari almost chocked, her body jerking as the cool breeze washed over her bare body.

"Shika!" She snapped, one hand guiding his fingers into her entrance. Shikamaru watched, entranced as she got off on his fingers, fingering herself with his hands, squeezing her soft bosom with her other hand on his... it was so erotic.

"Shit." Shikamaru's cock was at it's hardest, and he found it hard not to just throw her on the bed and ravish her. "I want to fuck you like an animal." Shikamaru groaned, undoing his pants. The words went right to her core as his chests vibrations only enhanced her need.

"Oh God yes." Shikamaru promptly threw her on the bed and plunged into her with one thrust.

"Fuck the foreplay." He growled, spreading her legs wider as he fucked her from behind. God he loved the feeling of her ass slapping into his hips.

"Ahh! Shikamaru! SHIKAMARU!" Temari cried out in ecstasy, her fingers clenching the bed sheets tightly. She needed this so much. She had tears threatening to fall as he increased the ferocity of his thrusts.

"Just... once..." Shikamaru groaned, panting the words each time he rammed his shaft up her entrance. "Just...once... and then... we'll make...love." Shikamaru ripped himself out of her as she came, screaming his name. He plunged right back in and continued until Temari had another toe-curling orgasm. He let her milk him till he was spent and then lay down beside her, trying to catch his breath, still inside her as her ring of muscles convulsed around his softened member.

'Slam, bam, thank you ma'am.' Temari thought wryly, trying to get over the shock. 'I am such a lousy girlfriend... being fucked like a bitch in heat by my ex... who I only saw a few hours ago... with my brothers in the house... why do I not feel guilty? Seriously... I should feel like a bitch. No pun intended.'

"So..." Shikamaru looked at her expectantly. Temari merely raised a brow. "I figure we both needed that..." Temari nodded slowly. "So I also figure..." Shikamaru trailed off as he brought his face closer to her's. "We also need this." he breathed hotly on her mouth before sealing their lips together.

'Oh yes...' Temari thought, crawling on top of him, straddling her self on him.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Shikamaru promptly turned the tables, trapping her arms above her head.

"Shikamaru. Not funny. Fuck me." Temari growled, hooking her legs around him.

"Nooo." Shikamaru slapped her ass harshly, though his tone was lazy, taunting. Temari gasped as the harsh sting brought her close to an orgasm. "Now, I'm going to ravish you... with every fiber of my being." and Shikamaru proceeded to slide his lips over every inch of her skin. His teeth scraped their way down her torso, tongue toying with her nipple before nipping her in the bud. Quite literally. His mouth latched on to her creamy mound and sucked harshly. Temari grew wonton and restless below him.

"Oh! Oh..." she moaned incoherently.

"You like that..?" Shikamaru smirked. "How about this..." Shikamaru's mouth traveled south till it reached her overflowing maidenhood. His tongue teasingly slid inside, twisting and turning as Temari bucked into his hot mouth.

"More!" She moaned, tossing in his hold. Shikamaru smirked and let go of her wrists. He turned his body so that his cock was teasingly just a hair's bredth away from her moist lips. Temari quickly captured his manhood in her mouth and sucked in greedily, drinking in the pre-cum with needy vigour.

"Fuck! Dammit it Mari!" Shikamaru thrust his hips closer to her mouth. Temari almost chocked as his cock slid down her throat.

"Mmm-ffh!" She sputtered, but Shikamaru ignored her, focusing on fulling her bodily needs. His greedy hands enclosed her breasts in a tight fist. She cried out, making vibrations race down his cock in a way that almost made him cum. Shikamaru's tongue plunged relentlessly into her swollen sex as he toyed with her torso. Temari came soon after ward and Shikamaru could not contain himself, shooting his seed right down her throat. Temari almost choked again but ended up swallowing it all in one mouth.

"Good girl... You're so amazing Mari..." Shikamaru moaned, kissing her soaked folds.

"Dammit Shikamaru! Come here!" Temari tugged on his hair, and Shikamaru spun back around. Their lips met in an ecstasy inducing kiss and they succumbed to another round of pleasure.

…

Outside Kankuro waited outside their room patiently. "You owe me fifty bucks Gaara." he smirked smugly. "Told you they'd fuck."

"Oh? And you owe me a hundred." Gaara countered. "I told you they'd do it more than once." Gaara smirked as he watch Kankuro scowl.

"Dammit!" Kankuro forked over the fifty.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Gaara walked away triumphantly and Kankuro stalked to his room. They both paused when they heard a loud yell of 'Shikamaru!' Shuddering, they walked at a staccato pace.

**Okay! Done. xD**

**Did i put in too much sex? Not enough foreplay? Tell me and I'll try better next time! Though they may not be a next time... D:**

**What will happen i wonder ;p  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Neurological disorder**_

_**Rated M: Violence, drug use, alcohol consumption, sexual situations, course language.**_

_**Note: Everything will be explained, or further explained in the next chapters.**_

_**P.s: '**_**This' ****_-means an inner voice is talking/thoughts_**

_**The ages are the same in this, purely because it interrupts my past scene, but to appease any viewers, let's say Shikamaru skipped a grade -.-;**_

_**Dark Shikamaru is revealed next chappy :D**_

Chapter 7: Flip the table

Temari lay down on the bed, her chest heaving in time to the person that lay beside her. 'That was amazing.'

**Great. Now KICK HIM TO THE CURB.**

Temari's frowned at her inners words. "Shikamaru... the sex was... out of this world. But this... this isn't happening again." Temari felt tears brim at her lids but she refused to set them free.

Shikamaru snapped his head to her. "What?" He almost growled at this.

"Shikamaru, I went in and out of comas when you left... you know why? Purely because that was the only place I could see you... I barely ate of drank anything, my life had basically no meaning. My brothers tried to make me go to rehab. But I said no. But little by little, I managed to get better, with the help of my brothers and friends. I even got a boyfriend... then you came barging back into my life expecting that I was going to except you like nothing was wrong. I can't go through that again Shikamaru. I CAN'T." Temari refused to meet his gaze, knowing if she did, she'd take him back for sure.

"I'm sorry Temari. I know I screwed up by leaving without a word... and not contacting you... it's just that a lot of shit went down and... I couldn't... I was in a really bad place." Shikamaru ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "But I can't lose you again, god not again." Shikamaru cupped Temari's chin, but she shook him off. He only tightened his grip. "Baby, baby look at me... please?" his saddened tone made her eyes lock with his. "Give me a chance? Just one more." he begged.

Temari found herself on the verge of saying yes. But she steeled herself and stood her ground. "I think you need to leave now Shikamaru."

"Tema-"

"LEAVE...please... just go." Temari turned away. Shikamaru felt on the verge of tears, but softly kissed her hair instead.

"I'm not giving up." With those words, he got off the bed and re-dressed. Temari, when he left, got out of the bed and headed for the shower, readying herself for the party.

"You sure you wanna do that Tem?" Kankuro asked from behind the door, halting her footsteps.

"... No... but it needs to be done." With those words said, they both went to wash up and change. 'He didn't tell me straight up what was wrong... he doesn't trust me... Shit.'

...

Shikamaru sighed softly as the warm stream of water cascaded down his torso. He rubbed his face in frustration, combing back his silky locks as he thought back to their conversation. 'What the fuck do I do now?' His hands started to shake and he clenched them together, trying to shake off the the feeling of doubt. 'Why do I have this nagging feeling that shit's going to go down later..? Never mind... I'll think about it after I solve the problem with Temari... What the fuck did I do to piss off the love deity? Why do all women have to be so fucking troublesome!' Shikamaru groaned once again hit his forehead against the wall. His hands just wouldn't stop shaking. 'Give it time Shikamaru... it'll subside... eventually... shit.' Shikamaru gazed down at his shaking hands. "Fuck... like a time bomb... slowly ticking away..." Shikamaru said softly.

To think his own mother didn't know the severity of the situation... to think he didn't tell her... she prided this family being able to read each other, and have no secrets... 'I'm so sorry mum... I didn't want things to turn out like this...' Shikamaru turned off the tap once the shaking subsided. He grabbed a towel off the rack and wiped himself dry. He then started to dry his hair with it, stepping out of the shower. A few seconds later he stopped and looked up. Temari was staring at him shamelessly through her window, clad in nothing but a bathrobe. He raised a brow and looked her up and down, before following her gaze and looking down at himself. He was nude. He looked up. She then raised a brow, eyes still not off of his lower anatomy... which seemed to be getting harder by the second. With the way she was staring at him, teal eyes glazed over with lust, dirty-blond locks stuck to her face... and the stream of water that seemed to drip right in between her twin mounds...it was really not a surprise.

"So..." Shikamaru started. "How's the view?" he asked, lazy smirk plastered on his face.

"...pleasant..." Temari replied, her voice slightly off-key. "And you?"

"Ditto... You know what's also pleasant." Shikamaru asked slyly.

"What?" Temari didn't bother looking up.

"Reliving the mind-blowing sex we just had... which my **cock** is thoroughly enjoying." Shikamaru's drawl sent shivers down Temari's spine. She licked her lips, tongue tracing the soft texture of her lips teasingly. Shikamaru groaned softly and bucked his hips. Temari then bit her lip softly, pulling her teeth back and grinding them softly together. Shikamaru let out a low growl and thrusted his hips in a less subtle way, making a half moan/gasp release from her lips.

"You should be getting ready for the party..." Shikamaru commented.

"So should you." Temari pointed out.

"...I am so close to just jumping into your balcony and fucking you where you stand... and then have a nice slow love making on the floor, in the bed, in the bathroom, on your chair, on the couch... and really anywhere else, we can make do." Shikamaru's tone was extremely daring and sensual.

Temari fought a blush. "Naah, i'm good with the view." she said, waving it off, though she felt like cumming in her pants... it was already too soaked to matter anyway.

"Well enjoy my dress tease." Shikamaru said sarcastically, slowly inching his clothes onto his body, muscles rippling under the fabric and by the movement.

Temari then caved after a few minutes-well not really, all his clothes were on-and went to change into her clothes.

**All is done! I am so proud... warning for the next chapter-you might not like it... -.-; I know I didn't... a lot... but it has to be done! So enjoy! :D**

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? I'd love to hear you out.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Neurological disorder**_

_**Rated M: Violence, drug use, alcohol consumption, sexual situations, course language.**_

_**Note: Everything will be explained, or further explained in the next chapters.**_

_**P.s: '**_**This' ****_-means an inner voice is talking/thoughts_**

_**The ages are the same in this, purely because it interrupts my past scene, but to appease any viewers, let's say Shikamaru skipped a grade -.-;**_

_**Dark Shikamaru! :D**_

Chapter 8: Party!

'Holy shit...' Those were the only two words running through Shikamaru's mind at the moment. His eyes raked over Temari's provocatively wrapped form. The jeans emphasized the curve of her sexy little ass, leading down to long skin tight, jean-clad legs, cutting off right at her ankles. Peep-toe stilettos seemed to tease him as she turned, her practically bare back turning away from him to reveal a sexy little dip in her black and red satin corset, revealing a bit of her breasts, a sliver if her tummy peeping out at the bottom. Black eye-liner rimmed her curled lashes, which almost touched her red and black shadowed lids. There was a slight dust of powder on her cheeks, and her luscious lips were coated in a light shade of gloss. God how badly he wanted to take that plump piece if flesh in-between his teeth and suck the gloss right off, then run his tongue down the smooth curve of her neck. "Hey..." His voice was heavy with lust and desire. "You look... beautiful..."

"Hey yourself..." Temari's thoughts mirrored his own in both awe and lewdness. Her eyes took in the sharp features of his face: his shrouded eyes that seemed to undress her where she stood; black muscle shirt, clinging so desperately to his fit torso that it left little to the imagination; his black jeans were snugly hugging his hips, giving a slight 'v' shape and there was metal chains hanging from his belt loops. His well muscled arms were hidden by his large leather jacket and Temari couldn't help but think how nice it would be to strip him of that jacket and run her tongue down it's taught planes. Hopefully the shirt would follow the jacket during her little expedition... and the rest of his clothes too. Her eyes landed on his shoes and she couldn't help a small smirk tweak her lips. 'A man after my own heart.' There were 'Ed-Hardy' designed converses in the most amazing metallic blues, black, red, purple and green.

"There you are Temari, you look great!" His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her on the cheek softly. And the moment was ruined. Good job.

**If that bastard gets any closer to her lips I _will_ rip off his head.**

'I certainly won't stop you.' Shikamaru watched on with a leveled glare.

Temari tried her best to ignore the chills she was getting from Shikamaru's glare and smiled gently at Kizeki. "Thank you. So do you."

Kizeki then noticed Shikamaru glaring daggers at them and smirked. "Suck it." He mouthed as Temari went to talk to Ino.

Shikamaru wanted to kill someone... until his thoughts went back to when he held her in his arms only moments ago. 'You might think you have a chance... but I have this in the bag.' with that Shikamaru sauntered over to talk to the gang. A drunk Naruto was grinning at him and pushing a cup of alcohol into his hand. Smelled like shit. He looked up to see Kizeki spin Temari in his arms with a laugh... Shikamaru downed the entire glass.

**Mother fucker. He hasn't even DONE anything with her yet though, you can tell.**

Shikamaru smirked at this and placed his sixth glass on the table.

**Only we've touched her. She is our's. No one else's. We claimed her.**

Shikamaru got himself another cup. 'Who does that bastard think he is?'

"Ne, Shika, slow down!" Sakura chided, noting the dark aura surrounding Shikamaru. 'Dammit Sasuke-kun, where are you! Not that he'd really do anything about it...'

Shikamaru just shrugged at chugged the rest of it down. He slammed it down on the table and walked over to Temari. 'Mine.'

"Oh no... this is _not _going to turn out well..." Sakura muttered.

Ino saw Shikamaru's approaching form and excused herself, walking over to the DJ. Temari raised a brow at this. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt warm lips caress her ear lobe. "Would you like to dance?" Shikamaru's hot breath brushed past her cheek, making the alcohol enter her senses. A slow song began to play and Temari looked up to spot Kizeki. He was occupied, talking to a few friends. She then nodded and turned in his embrace.

"You drank way to much, I can smell it on you." Temari muttered, a small, almost unnoticeable pout adorned her lips. Shikamaru fought a groan and pulled her closer to his body. She felt his raging member press into her belly in an _extremely erotic _manner and Temari couldn't help but get turned on. Shikamaru's hands slid down from it's mid-back position, caressing her romp in sensual way, circling his thumbs over the rough material of her jeans and squeezing the surface lightly. "Oh Kami..." Temari groaned, letting out a soft moan. It only got worse when the sweet slow music ended to begin a up-tempo dirty song.

Temari and Shikamaru smirked at the song. "Hit it babe." he winked as he spun Temari around.

"If you wanna get with me, then there's something you gotta know." She rolled her head to the side. "I like my beats fast-" Shikamaru slightly bent his legs. "-and my base down low." Her ass to rub against the bulge in his pants to the beat.

"Mari..." he groaned softly, sliding his lips along the soft curve of her neck.

"G-g-g-get a lick of this loving?" she mumbled, she rolled her hips, jutting her hips into his at 'boom boom pow'.

The next thing they knew was that Temari was ripped from Shikamaru's arms and his head snapped up to see Kizeki's lips crash down on her own before Temari ripped away in shock. She looked at Kizeki, bewildered, as his body was slammed down into the floor, Shikamaru's fist slamming into his jaw. "She's _**MINE**_!" Shikamaru snarled, and was quickly restrained by Sasuke, Neji and Naruto. Temari then stood between them, pulling Kizeki to stand before slapping him across the face. A nice red mark tinting his cheek. She then turned to Shikamaru and slapped him across the face with even harder force.

"You are BOTH asses." she snapped, stalking off, Kizeki raced to try and get back into her good graces as she muttered death-threats under her breath.

Shikamaru shook the others off and punched the nearest wall, ignoring the bruising it created. He stormed out of the door, muttering curses as he went. Sasuke followed him outside and waited till he calmed down. "Come on. You need something more than a smoke." With that, both men headed around to the back of the house/mansion.

_**AND I AM DONE! :D Told you you wouldn't like it :/ I didn't wanna let him kiss her but worked for the story asdfghjkl, FML. D:**_

_**Tell me what you think yeah? And please don't be too angry *winces*.**_

_**Btw: song was called "Bass Down Low" by "DEV"  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Neurological disorder**_

_**Rated M: Violence, drug use, alcohol consumption, sexual situations, course language.**_

_**Note: Everything will be explained, or further explained in the next chapters.**_

_**P.s: '**_**This' ****_-means an inner voice is talking/thoughts_**

_**The ages are the same in this, purely because it interrupts my past scene, but to appease any viewers, let's say Shikamaru skipped a grade -.-;**_

Chapter 9: Such a drag...

"Guys, this is Shikamaru." Sasuke led the irate pineapple head to a group of teenagers their age.

"Karin." Sasuke inclined his head towards the first. Shikamaru saw a bright red haired girl with thick, black rimmed glasses framing her average looking face. She held a cigarette in her between her fingers and blew out a stream of smoke in greeting. "Suigetsu." The next person was a guy, who was sitting on the floor beside her, drag in mouth. His hair was bright silver and he had aquatic violet eyes. He seemed to be off in lala land. Shikamaru sweat-dropped and then looked back up to the opposite wall to see... a very familiar face... one he didn't want to see at the moment, and he asked god exactly what the _fuck_ he did to piss off the higher being.

"Hey man." Kankuro smiled wryly. "I know what happened, I kinda walked off after you punched the guy in the face... I commend you, that was a nice shiner." Kankuro did a little clap before popping the joint back into his mouth.

"...I need something stronger." Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his hand in his face.

"Marijuana or cocaine?" Sasuke raised a brow, holding out two packets.

"Ooo! Gimme the Cocaine!" Suigetsu came out of his stupor and made grabby hands as he reached for the bag.

"You already had one." Sasuke muttered, pulling it up out of his reach.

"Oh c'mon! Don't be so cold!" Suigetsu whined. Sasuke sighed, his mood had gone from calm to fuck off in a milli-second.

"Give it to him to shut up, I'll get you another bag from Beemo." Kankuro commented. "Besides, I know you have weed, I want that shit with me."

"That's a fucked and funky name." Shikamaru muttered.

"Hmph. Fine." Sasuke tossed the bag into Suigetsu's eager hands and drew another bag from his pocket, which was chucked at Kankuro.

"I hope you do buy more, cause knowing this asshole, you ain't getting any back." Karin scoffed, flicking her ashes at Suigetsu's face.

"Pfft, Baby, you love me." Suigetsu latched onto Karin's leg.

"Get off me you retard!" Karin snapped, kicking Suigetsu with her heels.

"Bitch please, be thankful; most ladies bow at _my_ feet." Suigetsu scoffed, crossing his arms with an air of arrogance.

"Get off your high horse, bastard." Karin shoved her foot in the boy'd face.

"But then I'd have to look at your fugly ass face." Suigetsu smiled toothily as he pushed the offending foot aside.

"Listen here you little-" Karin was promptly cut off by a very pissed off Sasuke.

"Shut up." Sasuke commanded, inhaling deeply (at some point in time, he had lit himself one). They do this every time and manage to argue about everything. Sasuke usually has to tell them to shut up or it could go on forever.

"Fine." Karin muttered.

"Tch." Suigetsu sounded at the same time.

Suigetsu eyed the joint in Sasuke's mouth as he lit some of Kankuro's left over weed. "You know Sakura's gonna crack shit when she finds out you're smoking again...and not nicotine."

"Crack..." Suigetsu murmured dreamily, to which Karin scoffed. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru with a face that says 'do you think I really give a fuck?'

"Your lady may be sexy as hell, but man, she's a total health-freak." Kankuro groaned, puffing out a thick cloud of smoke.

Sasuke raised a brow at this, and his eyes slanted menacingly at Kankuro. "Talk about Sakura again and you will find yourself weighted down to the bottom of the ocean by your family's tombs."

There was a moment of heavy silence where everyone shuddered.

"Stuuuupid." Suigetsu slurred. "You know better than to talk about Sasuke's women... especially the pink haired one."

"...Women are so troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his forehead with vigour.

"Yeah. They get up in yr business and don't like being left out of the loop... and when they are, they bitch about it." Kankuro shuddered.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Shikamaru smirked wryly at him. "Sakura's gotta be the worst of them though, right Sasuke? I mean, this has to be the longest time she has been away from you ever since the start of yr relationship... and it's only been twenty minutes."

Sasuke dusted his ashes on the floor and tilted his head up, breathing out a stream of smoke. "Aa." he breathed. "So fucking annoying." With that said, he placed the stick back between his lips.

"Then dump the pink bitch and go for me instead." Karin purred. Sasuke dead-panned as the others just burst out in tears.

"That would be a major drop, I mean your both uglier AND clingier, why the hell would he want to be stuck with _you_." Suigetsu spewed out tactlessly. This earned him a punch to the head and harder laughter. "Your up in his business _now_ and you're not even _dating_ him."

Karin just humphed and turned away. "Whatever loser."

"...While we're on the topic of girls getting up in peoples business... damn Shika, why my sister? You know how controlling she is." Kankuro pointed out, looking at Shikamaru.

"She's sexy." Shikamaru dead-panned.

"Uh... okay... but-"

"and she's smart as hell" Shikamaru continued.

"Yeah but-"

"and she's **amazing** in the sack." Shikamaru finished off.

"...ewww, tmi dude, she's my fucking sister!" Kankuro whined.

"and she is fucking great...at fucking." Shikamaru stared blankly at a disgusted and disbelieving Kankuro.

"And I think I'm going to puke." Kankuro said making gagging noises.

"Do that somewhere else." Sasuke tsked, shooting another glare his way.

"Don't be mean man! I think I could actually die from how grossed out I feel!" Kankuro flailed.

"Wouldn't that be a good riddance from the world." Sasuke smirked at him.

"You... you... you FUCKING JERK." Kankuro seethed. "I'm going to FUCK YOU UP."

"No thanks don't swing that way."

"That's it! Bring it on Uchiha."

"Hn, not worth my time."

"I'm gonna cream yr smug face into the pavement you-"

"This is so relaxing...Why have enemies when all you need are friends..." Shikamaru commented off-handedly as he watched the two argue.

_**Well, another chapter is completed for your enjoyment! Special thanks to:**_**BlueExorcistFanatic76** _**for it is you who made me get off my lazy bum and write another chapter! Kudos my friend! xDD**_

_**R&R peoples, it helps with inspiration! xD  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Neurological disorder**_

_**Rated M: Violence, drug use, alcohol consumption, sexual situations, course language.**_

_**Note: Everything will be explained, or further explained in the next chapters.**_

_**P.s: '**_**This' ****_-means an inner voice is talking/thoughts_**

_**The ages are the same in this, purely because it interrupts my past scene, but to appease any viewers, let's say Shikamaru skipped a grade -.-;**_

_**Dark Shikamaru! :D**_

Chapter 10: Reminisce

"...What the fuck am I seeing right now?" A very angry Temari appeared in the alley way. Her eyes took in the sight of her brother giggling like a school girl, Shikamaru and Sasuke's red eyes and blank expressions, Suigetsu's hallucinating figure and a very mellowed Karin.

"TEMAAARRIIIII~~! MY WONDERFUL BABY SISTER!" Kankuro jumped on a now very flustered Temari. She kicked him off and glared at the rest of the crowd.

"Again I ask. What the fuck am I seeing right now?" Temari gave a very heated glare Shikamaru's way, using one arm to push aside Kankuro's clingy figure. He shrugged, but the blood shot eyes gave them all away. Hey she wasn't stupid. "Shikamaru... you have three seconds to explain." Again he shrugged, that's when Sasuke decided to intervene.

"We're high as a kite." He said with such a blank expression everyone took a while to register the fact Sasuke just did a funny.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Suigetsu was rolling on the floor, banging the ground, and Kankuro was holding his sides, cracking up. Even Temari couldn't hide her disbelief. Sasuke just raised a brow at the idiots who were cracking up around him. The only one who wasn't laughing was Karin, who glared at the people around them.

"Shut up you idiots, yr giving me a headache." She scowled darkly at all of them.

"Clearly SOMEONE didn't have enough weed." Suigetsu snickered.

"Clearly all of you are morons... except you of course Sasuke-kun." Karin battered her lashes.

"...you really didn't smoke enough." Sasuke glared.

"Wait a minute! Now I remember why I was so pissed at you guys." Temari glared.

"Yeah... cause we're high as a kite." And let the laughing fits recommence.

"...Thank you for that Suigetsu." Temari's brow twitched as the laughter kept on going. "That's it, I'm calling Sakura." The phone was flipped and there was dead silence as Temari explained the situation.

"That girl's gonna go ninja on our asses... Sasuke DO something!" Kankuro seemed now quite alert and aware.

"Pussies." Sasuke tsked and rolled his eyes. In seconds there was a blob of pink flashing through everyone's line of vision.

"What the-" Sakura started.

"Been there, done that." Temari chipped in.

"Are they-" Sakura continued.

"Yep." replied Temari, stonily. "What are we gonna do with em?" Sakura opened her mouth to answer, her brows creased in fury.

"...How dare they..." she seethed lowly, making the others gulp. She stalked towards them and they slowly backed away.

"Sakura." That was all it took for the anger to leave Sakura's face and for her eyes to light up.

"Sasuke-kun!" she jumped on his toned chest and he cradled her body in shaky but firm grip. She proceeded to kiss the life into his stoned face.

"I shoulda figured she'd be no use to me..." Temari sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as the others sighed in relief.

After a few uncomfortable minutes, Karin butted in. "Can you cut it out? Seriously? We don't want or need to see that." She glared at Sakura with all the hate she could muster. 'Pink haired bitch.'

The couple parted and shot a vehement glare Karin's way. "Fuck off." Sakura scowled.

Temari raised a brow at this. "Oh no she di-eeeent." Shikamaru chuckled at this and Suigetsu was on the floor again. Kankuro joined him only seconds later.

"What the fuck did you just say you good for nothing whore?" Karin demanded.

"Oh you heard me bitch... Or did you go deaf volunteering at the hooker bar?" Sakura shot back.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Suigetsu called out.

"You tell me. I here you're a huge hit there." Karin smirked.

"At least I don't need to PAY someone for a fuck... and still get rejected." Sakura smiled back.

"Why you little bi-" Karin was promptly cut off. "Sakura out." With that Sasuke and Sakura left the alley way.

"...you got served." Temari chuckled after their sauntering forms. "Now you two." Shikamaru and Kankuro zoned out as Temari lectured them.

"..." Shikamaru waved at Kankuro and walked off. Temari froze at this and stalked his way.

"And who said you could walk away from me?" Temari raised a brow.

"Why can't I?" Shikamaru cocked a brow yet stopping his stride anyway.

"Cause nobody walks away from Temari no Sabaku. Capeshe?" Temari stared him down.

"Hmph, Crystal." Shikamaru smirked lazily.

"Well, good!" Temari nodded. They then proceeded to stand in an awkward silence.

"So... I stopped." Shikamaru said.

"I know..." Temari muttered.

A few more minutes of silence reigned before Shikamaru cracked. "I-" he started again before Temari held a hand up to stop him.

"Just... shut up for a sec." He complied and stared at her curiously. He was still a little high, so he was in a very childish mood.

"I just... I wanted to... ugh" Temari sighed. "Dammit, this isn't what I wanted to say..." she muttered to herself.

Shikamaru smiled lazily and walked towards her. She looked up as he stood before her, lifting her chin with his fingers. "Beautiful." With that her lips were captured by his in a soft, slow touch. She froze for a second before closing her eyes and kissing back. 'Shikamaru...' This thought ran through her mind, giving her goosebumps.

"Temar-" Kizeki froze.

Temari ripped away from Shikamaru who just frowned at her. Like a child who got their toy taken away. Before anything registered, Shikamaru felt something hard collide with his palm. He managed to block himself in time, even through his currently handicapped state. Punch after punch was aimed his way by an infuriated Kizeki and Temari just gawked on the side-lines.

"Stay-" punch "-away-" punch "-from-" punch "Temari!" his arm reeled back- "You fucking bastard!" Before the powered fist could make it's way to Shikamaru, Kizeki was punched straight in the face. Kizeki wiped the blood off his lips and spat at the ground. "She's mine now. You had your chance." Kizeki sneered, glaring defiantly as he shakily rose to his feet.

"..." Shikamaru's face had gone dark at the words as he stared murderously at Kizeki. His arm shot out and grabbed Kizeki by the throat. Shikamaru slammed his body against a wall as hard as he could, knowcking the breath out of him. "She's not _your's_ she's **mine**. **Only** mine. **Forever**. _She always has been_." Shikamaru seethed at a struggling Kizeki. "You don't _deserve_ her." Shikamaru sneered, tightening his grip.

"And you do?" Kizeki choked out, fruitlessly trying to rip Shikamaru's hands away from his throat.

"SHIKAMARU! Stop! You'll kill him!" Temari yelled, running towards them.

"STAY OUT OF THIS." He bellowed at her, his eyes snapped to her's and she froze. Pure unadulterated rage and hate swirled in the depths of his smokey orbs. Her entire body was paralyzed. Shikamaru then turned back to Kizeki, who was slowly losing air. "I _need_ her. You don't know what I've been through, you don't understand what we mean to each other. No one can... You don't know anything!" Shikamaru roared, throwing Kizeki to the ground. Falling on his knees, Shikamaru punched him... again and again and again. His eyes demanded blood, Kizeki's blood. "You won't take her away from me! Not again." Shikamaru cried out, but there was vulnerability and fright... but more so, desperation, present in his eyes, which was the last thing Kizeki saw before he blacked out.

Temari finally snapped back to her senses at the sight of Kizeki's form slumping and threw herself at Shikamaru.

"STOP IT." she shrieked, desperately trying to get him to listen, to just stop. He did. His eyes went wide as he stared at the battered and bloody mess lying unconscious on the floor. He felt Temari's body shake against his and he turned slowly, pulling her into his embrace.

"Shh. Shh, it's over, I'm back. Sorry I scared you." Shikamaru murmured, kissing her lips softly after stroking her hair. She nodded and buried deeper into his embrace.

"Wtf is this!?" a voice snapped them out of their trance. "Give me sec, I'll call 911!" Anko whipped out her phone. "Yeah, I need an ambulance over here, I think this kid's dying." After finishing off her chat with the police, Anko turned her eyes towards the couple huddled together on the bloodied ground. "Soo, anyone care to tell me what happened?" Anko quirked a brow.

"Take Temari home. Now. I'll tell you tomorrow." Shikamaru looked at her stonily and she nodded.

"Yeah hey, Kakashi? We have a problem... no not one of those you pervert! Honestly..." Anko muttered, glaring at the phone in distaste. "There's a kid from school beaten up in the alley. I need you to stay with him till the ambulance arrives." Kakashi arrived minutes after that and Anko took-a very unwilling- Temari home. She had to pry her from Shikamaru.

'I scared her... hurt her... I made her _cry._' Shikamaru raised a shaking hand to his head. He needed to go home... now. He walked to his car in a daze, trying to get over the fact that he just scared the shit out of the one he's supposed to protect. '...I think I'm going to be sick...'

**Man it's been waaaay too long. Sorry people, I got side-tracked :/ I can't promise my updates will be fast cause I'm still kinda busy but I can promise you it's gonna be hell-a-more meaningful now, not the 'this world is made of skittles and rainbow' junk, so look forward! Reviews are cool, so like, if yr cool you'll review ;p I may have made this chapter a bit long... whoops, it just happened -.-;.  
**


End file.
